


Something new

by squidmemesinc



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Other, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: Power Joe grins at him. "You like it, huh? You like it when I pinch your cheeks like this?” And he does, tugging on the mesh of Drill Boy’s cheeks and making him make a weird face.“Ow, ow, no!” Drill Boy swats at Power Joe’s hands and he immediately stops. Drill Boy’s cheeks are warm, and not just because Power Joe’s been pulling on them, he thinks. “I’m not talking about when you tease me, but… W-When your arms are around me, sometimes that’s nice.”





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I go here too (sticks my legy out)
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm too lazy to edit and that this doesn't have a real beginning at all. I'm not sorry that I want Drill Boy and Power Joe to get frisky :'')

Power Joe hovers in front of Drill Boy, caging him in against the table without actually touching him. “Does it bother you when I touch you?” he asks, quirking his mouth like he does when he’s trying to figure something out as he studies Drill Boy’s expression.

“No!” Drill Boy nearly shouts right into his face, feeling defensive and not sure why.

“Don’t lie. If you don’t want me to, then I’ll stop.” Power Joe leans back a little and Drill Boy finds he likes that less. It’s nice having Power Joe close to him, and it’s obvious even to him that he doesn’t hate it.

“I’m not lying!” Drill Boy protests, feeling an urgent need to convince Power Joe of this and somehow embarrassed as a result. “I like when you do. It...feels nice.” He sort of mumbles this last bit. For some reason, this is hard to talk about.

Power Joe grins at him. “You like it, huh? You like it when I pinch your cheeks like this?” And he does, tugging on the mesh of Drill Boy’s cheeks and making him make a weird face.

“Ow, ow, no!” Drill Boy swats at Power Joe’s hands and he immediately stops. Drill Boy’s cheeks are warm, and not just because Power Joe’s been pulling on them, he thinks. “I’m not talking about when you tease me, but… W-When your arms are around me, sometimes that’s nice.” He looks away when he says this, turning his head and staring at the ground so he can’t see Power Joe’s face. He doesn’t want to know what kind of expression he has right now.

But Power Joe steps in close to him again. This time even closer, stepping in between Drill Boy’s legs and pressing his hands between his arms and his body to rest on the table. Power Joe’s chest is nearly flush against his own, his face close again. “Is this okay?” Power Joe asks. He doesn’t sound sure, like he usually does even when he’s asking a question. He wants to know Drill Boy’s answer.

Drill Boy feels the heat radiating off the other mech onto his own frame, but he wants to know what it would feel like if it was even closer, with their metal pressing together. He wants it so bad, but he doesn’t know if he should. So he nods without turning his head, and leans forward just a little more towards Power Joe’s shoulder. Power Joe leans forward too, and in one wonderful, warm moment his helm brushes against the side of Drill Boy’s his chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Drill Boy turns his face into the crook of Power Joe’s neck and breathes in a lot of air to try to cool himself down. He feels warm inside and outside, but he still feels like he wants more contact on his frame.

Drill Boy reaches up tentatively with one arm, curling it around Power Joe’s arm and wraps his hand around his shoulder, pulling him in towards his chest. And it just feels natural once he manages to touch Power Joe back that his other hand should go around his other shoulder. Warmth and happiness blooms throughout his whole frame, spreading out from the middle of his chest and dripping all the way down his legs and to each of his fingers.

Power Joe takes his hands off the table and curls them around Drill Boy’s back, and this feels even better. He was right, he likes when Power Joe touches him. It feels nice to have something solid and _alive_ against his back. It feels good to be pinned between his chest and his arms. Drill Boy squeezes him in closer, more of that nice warm liquid happiness spiralling out throughout his whole body. He’s so comfortable, but still he feels the urge to shift and somehow get more of Power Joe on him.

“Drill Boy, you know this is just hugging, right?” Power Joe laughs into his ear.

“So?” Drill Boy pouts, hoping that doesn’t mean he’s going to let go. He hugs him tighter in anticipation of this outcome.

“So, you seemed embarrassed.”

Aw, man, he’s really going to make him say it. “B-Because I wanna touch more than this… Jeez, Power Joe…” He turns his face and leans his forehead against Power Joe’s shoulder, exposing his face to the air. That’s the only part of him he doesn’t like being so warm, and it’s just getting worse the longer this goes on.

Power Joe bends his knees a little, then squeezes him harder, lifting him up and setting him down so he can sit on the table. Drill Boy laughs just a little, and accidentally lifts his head and makes eye contact with Power Joe. He’s about to look away, but Power Joe is smiling at him and that sends a different kind of warmth through him, so he doesn’t. He keeps his hands draped over Power Joe’s shoulders to keep him from pulling back any further than he has to when he straightens up.

“I could show you something, but I don’t know if it would scare you,” he says, a note of teasing in his voice.

“I’m not scared,” Drill Boy insists, frowning at him. “I said I like when you touch me, so if it’s that then I don’t care.”

Power Joe grins. “I’m surprised no one has told you yet.”

“What? Does everyone know about this except me?” Drill Boy is full on pouting now. “That’s not fair!”

“I mean, I showed Dumpson and McCrane. I think Gunmax knows, so he probably showed Deckerd. I don’t know if Shadowmaru does because I never know what he’s thinking, but maybe he does. Maybe Duke doesn’t know since he spent all his time with Regina, so I guess you’re not the last.”

“Well I can’t lose to Duke then, you have to show me!”

Power Joe hums as if in thought and taps his fingers against Drill Boy’s sides, which Drill Boy finds is actually very distracting. “I could tell Duke and then he could tell you, maybe… Then everyone would know.”

“You’re being mean now!” Drill Boy complains loudly. The sharpness in his own tone cuts even him, and he goes quiet. He frowns up at Power Joe for a moment before saying, “I only like it when it’s you, anyway.”

This seems to catch Power Joe off guard. He drops all the teasing from his expression and looks at Drill Boy sideways for a moment. He eventually breaks out in a smile. “You’re pretty cute,” he says quietly.

Drill Boy doesn’t say anything. That same trickling happiness that was flooding him before goes all fuzzy inside him and feels weird now, but still good he thinks.

“Fine, I’ll show you.” He takes his hands off Drill Boy’s sides and puts them on his thighs instead. This isn’t exciting until he draws them down, lifting his palms so just the fingertips are barely touching, lightly, and slowly tracing towards his knees. Drill Boy has to bite his lip to keep from gasping. He can’t believe how good it feels…

Power Joe reaches his knees and starts to move back up, this time dipping to the outer sides of Drill Boy’s thighs. This time it’s even better, and he can’t keep his lips together. He makes just a small noise, but they’re so close Power Joe must definitely hear it. “Still okay?” he asks, circling his fingertips against Drill Boy’s hips teasingly slow so he starts to feel a little dizzy.

He still manages to nod again, his helm nearly hitting Power Joe’s as he grips his hands behind his neck. “Why is it so different like this?” Drill Boy asks, shutting his eyes when Power Joe spreads his fingers and drags them down his thighs again. “It feels good…”

He feels Power Joe shrug. “You could ask Toudou-san, if you want, but he might not know. It could be something to do with our Super AIs. McCrane thinks it just feels good because we like each other.”

Power Joe’s fingers sneak back up his thighs again and skirt around to his back, tracing the lines of his plating slowly and pulling them in closer like a hug again. Drill Boy shivers in pleasure. Having Power Joe’s hands on his back is somehow better than his arms. They feel even more warm, and more of that tingling, blooming sensation fills him every time Power Joe twitches his fingers. “I don’t think I want to ask Toudou-san… I’m worried we might get in trouble…”

He tucks into Power Joe’s shoulder again. It feels really nice to have Power Joe’s fingers tracing patterns over his back plating, skirting along under his shoulder drills. “Why should we get in trouble?” Power Joe sounds indignant. His fingers move up to Drill Boy’s wings now, running along the metal light and slow, and Drill Boy wiggles a little as it starts to tickle him. “We do a lot of good, and we deserve to feel nice too. Besides, it’s not like it’s hurting anyone.” He sounds especially pensive.

Drill Boy pokes at Power Joe’s side now. “Heh? Are you pouting, Power Joe?” he teases, giddy at the opportunity. Power Joe goes all bendy when he pokes him and squeezes Drill Boy close again reflexively, and Drill Boy sinks smugly into his warmth.

This turns out to be a mistake, because Power Joe pulls his hands back a little and his fingers dance all over Drill Boy’s sides, tickling him now so he squirms. “Who’s pouting, huh?”

Drill Boy twists and writhes trying to escape his maniacal fingers, but he’s at his mercy until Power Joe eventually decides he’s had enough. Drill Boy slumps against him, leaning his face against Power Joe’s chest and letting his arms hang down. “Aw, now I don’t feel as tingly as before.”

“No?” Power Joe flicks his eyes over Drill Boy’s frame. “Well, there’s something else I could try if you think you can handle it.”

“Of course I can handle it,” Drill Boy protests, throwing his shoulders back and sitting up straight again.

“Easy,” Power Joe laughs. He fits Drill Boy’s fingertips between his own, lifting them up to his face and brings them softly to his lips while peering over his knuckles at him. Drill Boy had always thought kissing seemed like a weird human thing to do, and he doesn’t think he’d like it, but he also think he likes Power Joe kissing his fingers. They feel warm and tingly too now, and he lets Power Joe hold onto them so he can gently guide himself back to lie down against the desk.

Power Joe lets go of his hands and leans over him, but he holds himself up on his arms so they aren’t even touching, and Drill Boy doesn’t see the point of this at all. He can feel something else, this sort of electricity between them where their bodies decidedly don’t touch, but rather than being satisfying, it just makes him want to grab Power Joe and pull him on top of him.

Power Joe just hovers over his chest as one hand runs up and down his side again. This isn’t different from what they were doing before, except that now he’s only using one hand. Drill Boy huffs a little. “I thought we were doing something new?”

“Just relax, we will,” Power Joe reassures him.

Drill Boy doesn’t want to relax, though. He’s feeling a little emboldened by his eagerness, and he doesn’t see why Power Joe shouldn’t be touching him even like this, so he locks his legs around Power Joe’s waist, jerking him forward and reaching up to pull him against his body. Power Joe slips down so he’s lying along Drill Boy’s side, with his arm curled around him, their frames flush together all along their torsos, with Power Joe’s head flat against his chest.

It instantly feels really nice. More of that feeling shoots up through him, buzzing along the inside of all of his plating, it feels like. Drill Boy closes his eyes and snuggles into Power Joe, enjoying the fresh sparks whenever they shift against each other. He feels Power Joe shiver happily against him and nuzzle his nose against his soccer ball. “Ahh, you distracted me. Drill Boy…”

Drill Boy giggles dreamily, tracing his fingers messily over Power Joe’s back just like he’d done for him.

Power Joe suddenly lifts himself off Drill Boy’s chest. “Hey, come on. I was trying to show you something, remember? If you do this, I’ll— Ooh...” He shivers again when Drill Boy runs a single finger right down his spinal strut. “You’re learning too fast… But seriously, relax a little and let Joey show you how it’s done.”

“Can you stay like this while you do it?” Drill Boy wants to know, hoping he can keep getting Power Joe to react like he must have been all along. It’s nice to see him lose his composure at Drill Boy’s hands.

“Yeah, but leave let me have this arm,” he says, settling back in with his helm tucked under Drill Boy’s chin as his left arm brushes the inner seam of Drill Boy’s right.

“‘Kay,” Drill Boy murmurs, closing his eyes as he sinks into this tingling warmth he’s now guaranteed for himself. He feels Power Joe’s fingers trail up and down over the plating on his upper arm, and again, this is nothing new. But as he gets lulled into the rhythm of it, Power Joe’s fingers go a little higher, running along the seam of his shoulder where the drill is attached, and that tingles even harder. And then Power Joe slips his fingers under the paneling, where the joint is exposed to allow for movement, and he gasps.

Power Joe’s fingers freeze and draw back a little. “Want me to stop?”

Drill Boy shakes his head vigorously. “K-Keep going, but...maybe slow.” He’s never felt anything like this before. Power Joe’s fingers are running along the lines of fuel and electricity that make up his internal mechanisms, but there’s a far more powerful sparking when he touches here as opposed to his outer metal. It’s making something collect in his chest, a pooling of heat that steadily warms him from the inside out, but doesn’t disperse like the other good feelings. He makes a soft little noise and hugs Power Joe closer to him, completely forgetting his goal of making the other mech feel what he’s feeling as he tries not to get overwhelmed.

When Power Joe’s fingers toy with a cable in him that has some give, slipping underneath it and tugging slightly, it feels so good his voice makes a soft noise with him meaning to. He wants to grab onto Power Joe with both hands, but he doesn’t want to disturb his movement either. His eyes are screwed shut now and he can’t stop making soft noises as Power Joe touches the sensitive inner parts of him.

“I feel like I’m—gonna burst—” he manages to squeak out, writhing a little now where he’s pinned under Power Joe.

“That means it’s working. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. Just keep relaxing.” Power Joe twists his fingers so they can reach deeper into him, stroking a longer distance over the cables within him. Drill Boy feels that pressure in his chest building more and more and it scares him a little because he’s never felt anything like it, but somehow he feels like it’s okay. If everyone’s done this except him (and maybe Duke, and _maybe_ maybe Shadowmaru), and they like it, he thinks he will too. He likes Power Joe, and he likes touching him, and everything has felt good so far, so this should too.

Power Joe curls his fingers around the cables and slides them down, putting a slight pressure as he tugs them gently, and Drill Boy feels more sparks fly. He gasps again, and his voice catches as Power Joe repeats the motion again and again, and whatever is coiling up in him is doing it so fast now that he feels like he’s going to lose control of it. He tries instinctively to keep it from spilling over, but Power Joe’s fingers keep working him over, rougher now, it seems, and he can’t hold onto it anymore. He yells and twists as all that energy breaks over him in a pulsing, throbbing wave that washes out to all his extremities. Everything from the bottom of his pedes to the tips of his wings feels like it’s melting, in a good way, and that feeling stays with him, though he recognizes it’s slowly fading.

Drill Boy’s chest heaves under the weight of Power Joe’s helm as he tries to draw in the cool air outside to assuage the heat in his systems. He can’t even think of anything to say, his head is spinning as he mentally tries to hold onto that sensation.

“How’d you like it?” Power Joe smirks when he lifts his head up to get a look at Drill Boy’s face.

“Can we do it again?” Drill Boy asks. “Right now? I want a hundred more!”

Power Joe snickers. “I bet you’ll pass out after three. And just so you know, my record is five.”

Drill Boy sits up on the desk, scrabbling to draw his legs up on the desk as well as he starts trying to recall the exact movements of Power Joe’s fingers. “Okay, then first one to six wins!”

Power Joe’s grin broadens. “Alright, Drill Boy, you’re on!”


End file.
